


Worth Coming Home

by almostjulie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostjulie/pseuds/almostjulie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of a mission, Finn can’t sleep. Poe offers a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!

Finn stared up at the ceiling, ran over the plan for what felt like the hundredth time. Land at the drop site. Get underground. Use the secure comm to contact the mole. Find their way though the tunnels and flush out the First Order encampment. Restore order so trade could flourish again. 

Easy enough, except it never was. He thought about all the ways it could go wrong, and tried to work through the solution to each of them. Scenarios spun and multiplied in his mind. Sometimes they spiraled out of control. 

He was going to be leading a team of twelve to an Outer Rim trade outpost where the First Order had been interfering with peaceful commerce. The outpost had been fairly well protected until the destruction of the Hosnian System, but now the resources of what remained of the New Republic were stretched thin, and the out-of-the-way outpost had been forgotten. 

The planet had been violently geologically active in its formation and was harsh and barren on the surface. But its long-dormant volcanos left a network of lava tubes behind. In that confusing jumble of blind corners and dead ends its inhabitants eked out their existence well enough. That was, until the First Order decided to inspect and commandeer one third of every transaction, in exchange for “protection.” Anyone who refused found themselves out their whole shipment at best, and out lives at worst. 

Word had gotten to the Resistance through several of their suppliers who ran through the outpost. Finn had jumped at the chance to get involved, to prove his worth. Now, in the dark, he worried. The lava tubes necessitated close combat and meant confusing terrain, a recipe for high risk.

Objectively, he knew he needed to sleep, that people were counting on him and that he’d be better tomorrow if was rested. But logic rarely had a fighting chance against worry in the middle of the night. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been awake; time flexed and stretched and slipped away. 

“Hey. You think you’ll be getting back to sleep anytime soon?”

Finn looked down to his side, could just make out the whites of Poe’s eyes as he looked back at him with concern. He nodded little. “That’s the plan.” If his stupid brain would ever cooperate. He didn’t know how long Poe had been awake, too. He was at once both sorry about waking him and relieved for the company. 

“Good,” Poe said. “Anything I can do to help?” he asked, and without waiting for a response, he cupped Finn through the thin fabric of his sleep pants, a prelude to an idea. 

Finn’s cock stirred immediately, and his hips canted up into the touch. “Good?” Poe said again, a question this time. 

“Yeah. Except, rapidly getting more awake here.”

With Finn’s assent, Poe was leaning over him, straddling him, pushing Finn’s sleep pants down and licking his palm. Finn lifted his hips to help, kicked his pants off. “You know that’s only a temporary side effect.” 

“True,” Finn said, and then hissed in sharp through his teeth as Poe moved his now slick hand to Finn’s cock and pulled in a slow, steady rhythm. 

While twisting his hand, Poe pressed wet kisses up the column of Finn’s neck until he reached his ear. “Thinking about tomorrow?” 

“Uh huh,” Finn managed, somewhat coherently. He reached into the waistband of Poe’s pants, grabbed his ass, pulling him closer, trapping Poe’s hand and his own cock between them. They both grunted at the extra friction. 

“Well. I think it’ll be okay.” Poe worked his way back down, nipped at Finn’s shoulder.

“Yeah?”

Poe hummed an affirmation into Finn’s collarbone. “See, my boyfriend’s leading the charge, and he’s kind of a badass.” 

Finn leaned up to kiss him, sucking Poe’s lower lip into his mouth. “Think so?”

“I know it.”

Finn traced a hand up Poe’s back, all the way up to the nape of his neck, and then into his curls. Poe gave a pleased grunt when he tugged on them a little. Finn filed away the sound in his mind to remember later, the next time he was feeling a little low. Poe was working him faster then, his other hand firmly on Finn’s hip, pressing him to the mattress. And Finn, Finn was getting close. 

“Poe,” he gasped out, as Poe kept working him. “I’m gonna-“

“Yeah. _Yeah_. Come on, Finn. I got you,” Poe said, right against his ear again, a deep, eager rumble, and the sound, along with action of Poe’s hand, pushed him right over the edge. Finn came in ropey spurts that landed across both their stomachs. Finn watched, heavy-lidded in the low light, as Poe rolled off Finn and leaned on his elbow, swiping up the mess and licking his hand clean. Finn pulled him in for a kiss after, tasting himself on Poe’s tongue. 

They laid there together, breathing heavy, and Finn couldn’t remember what he was worried about. “Sweet dreams,” Poe said, and Finn chuckled a little. 

Finn was close to drifting off and it didn’t register that Poe was still hard against his hip until he felt Poe shift back a little to reach his hand between them, and start to roll away. 

“Wait, wait, let me.” Finn shifted to face him.

“Yeah,” Poe said, low and hungry, but as Finn trailed his hand up Poe’s thigh, and inward, Poe grabbed it, stopping him. 

“Hey, what are you--” Finn started, but Poe cut him off with a kiss. 

“I want you to. I _really_ want you to. But.” 

Finn groaned in frustration. “But what?”

“Tomorrow night. When you’re home safe. Want to make sure you remember that you have something worth coming home to. I mean, _I’ll_ be looking forward to it, at least.” 

“Are you kidding me right now?” Finn asked as he wrested his hand from Poe’s grip and wrapped it around Poe’s cock, working it in long, sure strokes. “Didn’t realize I was sleeping with such a sap. We’re doing this now, and you’re getting more than a hand job when I get back.” 

Finn felt Poe’s cock jump under his thumb as he ran it over the head. “My hero,” Poe moaned. 

And Finn, exhausted and happy and completely distracted, laughed. 

***


End file.
